1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel fragrance-imparting compound useful for the manufacture of perfumes, and more particularly, to a compound having a strong woody odor, and a perfume composition containing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Heretofore, it has generally been known that some alpha-alkoxy-beta-alkanol compounds are useful as a fragrance-imparting material in the manufacture of perfumes. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,180 teaches that a compound represented by formula (2) has a woody note. ##STR2##
Japanese Laid-open patent application (Kokai) No. 9435/1983 describes a compound represented by formula (3) which has a woody or amber note. ##STR3##
In the case of alpha-phenoxy-beta-alkanols, 2-phenoxy-1-ethanol, having the following formula (4) is known to be useful in the manufacture of perfumes. But 2-phenoxy-1-ethanol is a liquid of practically no odor, as described in "Koryo-no-Jiten" (roughly translated as "Cyclopedia of Perfumes", edited by Fujimaki et al, Asakura Shoten (1980), page 375). Accordingly, this compound is not used as a fragrance-imparting substance, but used as a diluent or a fixative in the manufacture of perfumes. ##STR4##
As is understood from the relationship between the chemical structures above and their corresponding odors (or lack thereof), slight differences in the chemical structures of these compounds result in greatly different odors. Therefore, in order to obtain a novel fragrance, a number of compounds must be synthesized and examined with respect to the characteristics of each of their odors.